


Kurt Hummel and the Accidental Aphrodisiac

by skintightsocks



Series: Harry Potter AU [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Santana, do you have any idea how concentrated that potion was? Anything more than one drop for a diluted love potion is dangerously too much. Unless, you know, your goal is start a freakin' <i>orgy</i> in the Slytherin common room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Hummel and the Accidental Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> This is fic 7 of 8 of our HP!AU. Previous parts can be found [here](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/tag/%21hp%20au). (No, that's not a typo. Shh, we're very stealthy.)

Kurt's just opening up his trunk of potions when Brittany walks into the sixth year boys' dormitory, smiling brightly. "Hi Kurt!"

Kurt startles and slams the lid to his trunk down automatically. He's technically not supposed to smuggle potion ingredients in his dorm to mix and sell to younger students. _Technically_. "Brittany, I know you've probably slept with every other boy who resides in this room but you can't just come barging in here," Kurt hisses, slowly opening the trunk back up.

Brittany shrugs. "Why not? Santana and I come up here every Sunday when you're having lunch at the Hufflepuff table so we can go through your stuff."

Kurt's mouth drops open. "You _what_?"

"We go through your stuff," Brittany says slowly. "How do you think Santana gets all the potion ingredients she uses to prank people? Use your brain, Kurt, come on."

"I didn't think you were aiding her in _stealing it from me_ ," Kurt groans, getting out his list of potions and ingredients and checking it against what's in his trunk. "What little gillyweed I had is gone, that's completely unsurprising," Kurt mumbles, lifting vials and reading labels. "Wait, why isn't the-- Brittany, did Santana take my aphrodisiac potion?"

"Totally," Brittany says, not even paying attention as she goes through the other boys' trunks at the ends of their beds. Kurt thinks she might be collecting socks.

"Well fuck," Kurt says, slamming his trunk closed.

-

"What have you done, devil woman?" Kurt yells, storming down into the common room from the boys' staircase. Santana's sitting on the couch next to Blaine, a box on her lap, and when she looks up at him she scoffs. Blaine just waves to him.

"Oh relax, elf, I just borrowed some of your sexy potion to spice up these cookies." She shakes the box in her lap and grins widely up at Kurt.

"Santana, do you have any idea how concentrated that potion was? Anything more than one drop for a diluted love potion is dangerously too much. Unless, you know, your goal is start a freakin' _orgy_ in the Slytherin common room."

Santana looks intrigued for a few seconds before her expression turns to disgust. She glances warily at Blaine and then shrugs and finally says, "Oops."

Kurt glances over to his boyfriend to find Blaine blinking up at him, a cookie shoved in his mouth. Oh god.

"Oh god, Blaine, how many have you _had_?"

"Only three!" Blaine says quickly once he sees Kurt's expression of horror. "They're, like, _really_ good. Oh merlin, what's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, I can't say I've ever felt the burning need to OD on an aphrodisiac before," Kurt snaps, grabbing Santana's box of cookies. Santana tries to slap his hands away but it's no use, Kurt is already across the room and, after he snatches a cookie out from the box, he chucks the rest of them into the fireplace.

Where they explode in a great pink cloud of smoke.

Blaine's mouth drops open. "I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die," Kurt groans, walking back over to grab Blaine's hand. "Or, well, you shouldn't. I don't work with ingredients that can kill quite that easily. You should tell me if your heart starts beating too fast, though." Kurt pauses. "Or if you can't breathe."

"Oh, right, I'll be sure to inform you the second I go into cardiac arrest," Blaine mumbles, but Kurt ignores him.

"Ugh, you are _such_ a buzzkill," Santana says, and Kurt shoots her a glare, lifting a finger up to point at her menacingly. She just raises her eyebrows at him. "Seriously?"

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt says, tugging him toward the stone steps that lead up to the portrait.

"I will haunt you forever after I die," Blaine hisses at Santana as they go past her, and Kurt rolls his eyes. He lets go of Blaine's hand as they head for the staircase at the end of the hall, the one that leads up out of the dungeons. They have to get all the way up to the seventh floor, so Kurt stays quiet and walks with determination, Blaine trailing behind him.

"I suppose you're not taking me to the hospital wing?" Blaine asks when they get to the sixth floor and stop to catch their breath for a minute. Blaine's voice is thin, tinged with worry, and Kurt really does feel bad that Blaine got caught up in this, even if it's entirely Santana's fault.

"If I'm right about this, you are not going to die," Kurt says firmly before heading up the last staircase. "We just have to let the potion run its course."

"Run what course?" Blaine asks, and Kurt notices that Blaine's walking a little stiffer than before. Kurt bites at his lip to stop from grinning knowingly.

"Blaine, haven't you wondered why you've been hard the past ten minutes?"

Blaine turns bright red. "I maybe wondered a little bit," he says quietly.

"To answer your question, we're going to find the fabled Room of Requirement, where you will not die but you _will_ become well acquainted with _le petite mort_." Kurt knows it's a bad pun but really, he can't resist. It still takes Blaine a minute to get it, though.

"So, when you said aphrodisiac potion..."

"It's what it sounds like, Blaine," Kurt says, taking a bite of his cookie and glaring down at it for a second, a little upset at how good it tastes. Damn Santana. "From what little research I've done on that particular ingredient, the best way to stop it is to give in and do what it wants."

"So we're going to have sex," Blaine says, cheeks still red as Kurt finishes his cookie.

"A lot. I realize this will be a very emotionally trying time for you--"

"We're going to have _sex_ ," Blaine repeats, and Kurt gasps out in surprise when Blaine grabs Kurt's arms and pushes him up against the wall, kissing him so hard that his teeth catch and it stings.

"I want you so bad," Blaine growls, sucking at Kurt's lower lip and tracing his tongue gently over it, soothing the sting. Kurt feels suddenly very dizzy, glad for the support of the stone wall behind him. "All the time, Kurt, but right now it's like it _hurts_ ," he groans against Kurt's lips, grinding his hips forward against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt sucks in a sharp breath, hands coming up to grab at the front of Blaine's robes, pressing his thigh a little harder between Blaine's legs. "Okay, okay," Kurt says.

"Are you sure? Please be sure," Blaine whines, holding tight and shifting his hips forward like he can't help it at this point. And really, he probably can't. The thought makes Kurt feel guilty and ridiculously turned on at the same time at the fact Blaine isn't trying to hold anything back.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt says. "Why do you think I ate one of the cookies too? I have to be able to keep up with you somehow." He can feel the potion's effects starting to settle in, making heat twist up in his belly faster than usual.

"Come on," Blaine pants out against his neck. "Where's the Room of Requirement already? Because I'm requiring it pretty strongly and--"

"Shh, I've got this," Kurt says, pulling away so he can pace over by an empty wall nearby, focusing hard on a private place with everything they'll need for a few hours of marathon, aphrodisiac-laced-cookie-induced gay sex. He's sure the Room gets _that_ every day. Blaine comes up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing at his neck and Kurt _really_ needs that room right now.

"There we go," Kurt says when the doorknob appears a few seconds later. He detaches Blaine from his neck long enough to get the door open and then stumbles inside with Blaine pressing himself all along Kurt's front, his eyes dark and intent as he backs Kurt up against--

"That is a table full of fake penises," Blaine says, his voice still rough and low but his eyebrow quirked. "In front of a wall of-- oh Merlin, does that thing have _spikes_? Kurt, did you require a _sex dungeon_?"

"No!" Kurt says, taking in the room with wide eyes. There's an entire shelf full of every lube imaginable, every sex toy imaginable in sizes ranging from ineffectual to terrifying, paddles and whips and ropes and a swing-like contraption that Blaine's looking at with far too much interest in his eyes.

"Oh god, I really did make us a sex dungeon, didn't I?" he asks. "I-- I panicked! I was just trying to think of a place that would have everything we could need and why does a school even _have_ a room capable of turning into a sex dungeon anyway, and-- Blaine, no," Kurt says, snatching the enchanted dildo that's started to serenade them from Blaine's hands and casting a quick _Silencio_ on it. "Okay. There's a bed over there, so how about we just--"

"Perfect idea," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him over to the other side of the room. The bed is at least twice as big as their dormitory beds, and it looks comfortable enough except for the thin black straps casually hanging off the corners of it that frighten Kurt a little. For as horny as they are on a daily basis, Kurt personally thinks that he and Blaine have been relatively vanilla in their sex escapades to date. But now Blaine's tugging Kurt onto the bed, climbing on top of him and rocking down over Kurt's thigh in a way that's so desperate it makes Kurt dizzy, and it's like all of Kurt's thinking goes from his brain and straight to his cock.

"Shouldn't we--" Kurt starts, reaching up to push Blaine's robes down his shoulders, going for his tie next, but Blaine just shakes his head, leaning down close enough to tuck his face into Kurt's neck and groan.

"Like this, please, I just need to-- fuck, Kurt," Blaine whines, and so Kurt slides his hands down to Blaine's back, pressing him closer, heat sparking through his body and making the throbbing ache of needing to come a thousand times worse than usual, like Kurt's whole _body_ is throbbing with it now. He can only imagine how Blaine feels.

Kurt arches his hips up, pressing his thigh more firmly up so Blaine can rub against it, and Blaine in turn starts to mouth at Kurt's throat. Kurt tilts his head back, moaning at the hot slide of Blaine's mouth over his skin, at the way everything feels like so much _more_ than usual. "We're going to ruin our pants," Kurt says faintly, body already tense and straining hard like he's close, and Kurt's _never_ been this close so fast, not even when they first started fooling around.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Blaine mumbles against Kurt's skin, and Kurt laughs, the sound breathless and high and turning into a gasp when Blaine presses more of his weight over Kurt's body, pressing him harder into the bed. It shouldn't be enough but it is, and Kurt arches up and comes with a sudden rush of heat, his cock twitching hard in his pants and his hands gripping tight at the back of Blaine's robes as Blaine keeps grinding and panting until he's coming too, unmistakable in the way his hips jerk down. The noises he makes are rough, almost pained, and Kurt's just starting to wonder why the loose, relaxed post-orgasm feeling hasn't kicked in yet when Blaine pulls Kurt up, moving quickly to undress him.

"You are wearing way too much," Blaine grits out, pushing Kurt's robes down his shoulders and reaching for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up. Kurt laughs at how absurd he must look but he helps Blaine take his clothes off anyway, looking down at himself and rolling his eyes when he realizes he's shirtless with just his tie on.

"Holy shit, that's really hot," Blaine says faintly, staring wide-eyed at Kurt, and Kurt groans, reaching forward to undo the buttons on Blaine's shirt. Blaine looks like he can't sit still, his skin hot to the touch, and Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine slowly as he finishes up the buttons, pushing both the shirt and Blaine's robes down his shoulders until Blaine has to pull his arms out of both.

"Huh, that _is_ hot," Kurt mumbles, pulling back and staring at the way the yellow and black striped tie falls over Blaine's flushed chest. He reaches up to smooth his hands over Blaine's shoulders and down his chest, letting his fingers drag down over Blaine's nipples, and Blaine's breath hitches, hands frantically reaching for the button on Kurt's pants.

"Just let me--" Blaine says, yanking at Kurt's pants until he can reach into his underwear and pull out Kurt's cock, gripping it tightly and rubbing over the head that's still a little damp and sticky with come. Kurt shivers, hips bucking.

"Okay, I suppose I can let you do that," Kurt gasps, but he slaps Blaine's hand away and falls back on the bed a second later anyway, ignoring Blaine's sad noise. He kicks his pants off, along with his socks and shoes (and god, Kurt was still wearing _shoes_ in bed, this potion is dangerous), and when he sits back up Blaine is grabbing his tie and tugging him close, hard enough that Kurt gasps at the tight pressure around his throat. Blaine's completely naked except for his stupid tie, and Kurt is honestly impressed because he has no idea when Blaine did that.

"Get back here," Kurt says, grabbing for Blaine's tie and tugging him down hard. Blaine lets out a choked off moan and collapses on top of Kurt, his cock jerking forward against Kurt's thigh.

"Do that again," he growls against Kurt's neck.

"No," Kurt says, tugging on Blaine's tie again just to watch his eyes slide shut as the knot presses in against his throat. Kurt didn't even know that was a _thing_ for Blaine. "Too distracting," Kurt says, loosening Blaine's tie enough to tug it over his head.

"Fine," Blaine says, pouting as Kurt starts to work his own tie off. "I'll have to find something else to distract myself with."

"You go right ahead and-- _oh_ , fuck," Kurt gasps out, his hips jerking up as Blaine sucks his cock in. It feels impossibly good, Blaine's mouth hot and wet around the most sensitive part of him, and Kurt clutches desperately at the sheets, trying not to arch up into Blaine's mouth again.

"You can," Blaine says, pulling off of Kurt's cock to stare up at him with dark, wide eyes. Kurt's not used to seeing Blaine's eyes that dark. "Come on, I liked it."

Kurt breathes out shakily as Blaine sucks him back in, letting his hips press up just the slightest bit into Blaine's mouth. They've done this before, but usually Blaine has to spend much more time talking him into it, and even then Kurt is trying to hold back with everything he has. Now, though, it seems like the best idea in the _world_. His whole body is on fire, everything telling him to keep arching up, keep pushing into Blaine's mouth, hot and eager around him. So Kurt listens.

The wet, choked back noises Blaine makes as Kurt's cock slides into his mouth make Kurt flush even warmer than he already is, his hips chasing the heat of Blaine's mouth, the way his throat squeezes around the head of Kurt's cock when he presses in too far. Kurt reaches down with shaky hands to cup Blaine's face, stroke over his cheek and the damp hair sticking to his forehead, saying, "Blaine, Blaine, it's--" but Blaine just hums around Kurt's cock. He looks up at Kurt from underneath his long eyelashes as his head bobs in Kurt's lap and Kurt feels his breath get caught in his throat at just how much he _wants_ Blaine, all of Blaine, everything Blaine has to give him. It's not exactly new, but it's so much more urgent than Kurt's ever felt it before.

Kurt can see Blaine starting to shift his hips down against the bed, making louder noises around Kurt's cock that Kurt thinks are obscene even in the heavy haze of arousal that's clouding his brain. His hand slides to the hair at the back of Blaine's head, fingers gripping tightly while Blaine sucks and sucks and then, before Kurt even realizes how close he is, he's coming, hips arching off the bed as he watches Blaine swallow.

"Oh, oh," Kurt breathes out, riding out the heat again and trying to decide if it's better or worse that the pulsing is back in seconds, that Kurt doesn't feel like shoving Blaine away because of oversensitivity as Blaine keeps swallowing lightly around the head of Kurt's cock. "You don't have to--"

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" Blaine rasps, and Kurt watches with wide eyes as Blaine presses his face into the crease of Kurt's thigh and rubs his hips down against the mattress until he's coming, letting out a low moan as the movement of his hips stutters.

"Oh my god."

" _Kurt_."

"Just from that, you--" Kurt cuts off when Blaine crawls up and kisses him, hard enough that Kurt falls back down on the bed, Blaine on top of him, their sweat-slick skin touching everywhere and their lips sliding together. It's messy and frantic and nothing like the lazy kisses they usually trade after coming, and Kurt's so hot and dizzy he has to pull back to catch his breath.

"I need you to fuck me," Blaine breathes out, rocking back against Kurt's cock, trying to rub himself over it shamelessly and making Kurt's stomach twist up with heat. "Please. I need you inside, Kurt, so bad, need you so thick and hot inside--"

"Shut up before I come again," Kurt groans, pushing Blaine off of him and trying to will himself to get up and grab one of the many bottles of lube. "I can do this," he says to himself. "I can get up."

"No need," Blaine says, fumbling beside the bed for his wand. " _Accio_ lube," he says before Kurt can point out that it's a bad idea. Kurt ducks, grabbing a pillow to hold up in front of him as the twenty or so bottles of lube all fly at the bed at once.

"Oww!" Blaine yelps. "Merlin's beard, those are some sharp corners."

"I could have told you not to do that," Kurt says, peeking out from behind his pillow and choking back a laugh when he sees Blaine pouting down at the pile of lube bottles surrounding him. "Now pick one, c'mon."

Blaine grabs the nearest bottle, shoving it at Kurt's chest and scrambling back on top of him. They've done this enough that Kurt doesn't hesitate to slick up two fingers from the start, and he's barely got the tips pressed inside when Blaine groans and pushes back, trying to work himself down on Kurt's fingers. The aphrodisiac doesn't make Blaine any less tight, though, and Kurt doesn't know if that's better or worse.

"Jesus, Blaine, calm down," Kurt huffs out, twisting his fingers in deeper and then drawing them out to stroke inside carefully. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"More," Blaine says, his knees sliding apart on the bed as he tries to widen his thighs and push back against Kurt's fingers. Kurt loves Blaine on top of him like this, but god, he wishes he could _see_.

"Be patient and make yourself useful," Kurt says, easing a third finger inside with some more lube. "Get all this lube off of the bed, it keeps poking me."

"Okay, okay," Blaine says, grabbing his wand off the pillow. " _Depulso_ ," he says, still working his hips back onto Kurt's fingers in a way that's so frantic it really shouldn't be as hot as it is.

"Where did you just send all that lube?" Kurt asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"To Santana's room," Blaine says cheerfully. "I was being nice, now come on, more."

"I'm sorry," Kurt says, twisting his fingers in deep. "Is this not enough for you? Would prefer I just get one of the dildos and let you do it yourself?"

"... Um, no?" Blaine says, not sounding entirely sure, and Kurt rolls his eyes and flips them, pulling his fingers out slowly so Blaine can feel the drag.

"It is so hot when you do that," Blaine gasps out, immediately wrapping his legs around Kurt's hips and rocking up against him. Kurt had planned to make Blaine wait but his cock keeps slipping over Blaine where he's wet and open, and Kurt knows he's not as desperate as Blaine is, but he still feels like he might die if he's not inside Blaine as soon as possible.

Okay, maybe he _is_ as desperate as Blaine is.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt says in a low voice, and Blaine's eyes snap to Kurt's face, wide and dark. "Promise you'll tell me if you're not okay instead of just ignoring any pain or discomfort because of the potion?"

"Yeah, I promise," Blaine says softly, reaching up to touch Kurt's face, and Kurt smiles, glancing away only to line his cock up with Blaine, making sure it's slippery with lube before starting to push the tip inside.

"Good. Now for the love of all that is magic, stop squeezing so I can actually get inside you," Kurt says in a rush, and Blaine chokes out a laugh, but Kurt watches him try to relax anyway, and finally Kurt's pushing and Blaine's taking, Kurt's cock sinking slowly inside. The way the pulsing heat grips Kurt's cock as he slides into Blaine is almost enough to make him come, right there, and Kurt leans over Blaine and rests his forehead on Blaine's shoulder, trying to catch his breath and calm down some. Potion or not, Kurt is not in the habit of coming five seconds after he's inside Blaine. That would just be a _waste_.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, voice rough, and Kurt makes a strangled noise into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just--" Kurt cuts himself off, letting his hips press forward so his cock pushes in slowly the rest of the way. Blaine lets out a low, raw moan and lets his legs drop back down to the bed, knees spread open so Kurt's hips can fit snug against Blaine's ass. Kurt's almost afraid to move, because just staying still inside Blaine like this with the tight heat just _squeezing_ around Kurt's cock makes Kurt feel like he's going to lose it and come.

"Kurt," Blaine says again, and Kurt actually looks down at him this time, at his mussed up dark hair and the sweat shining on his skin and the bright red flush that goes all the way down his chest. Blaine's eyes are warm, warm and wide until Kurt's hips twitch forward and Blaine's face scrunches up, his mouth dropping open.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt says quietly, easily, and he's leaning down to kiss Blaine hard on the mouth, lips pressing and mouths opening together. Kurt starts to twist his hips slowly, grinding his cock into Blaine, and Blaine makes a strangled noise against Kurt's mouth, almost a whine, saying, "Kurt, _Kurt_ , do you have any idea-- I can _feel_ your dick, like, _throbbing_ inside me." And Kurt does have an idea - god, does he ever - because he can still feel the way the heat of Blaine's body squeezes at him, making Kurt's whole body ache. Blaine reaches up, holding tight to Kurt's shoulders as Kurt closes his eyes and starts to thrust.

"Oh sweet fuck," Blaine breathes out, head dropping back as Kurt fucks into him slowly, the heat building so _fast_ that Kurt's squeezing his eyes shut against it, trying to hold on. Kurt isn't thinking about angles or speed or anything except for the way he feels buried in Blaine's body, the way Blaine starts to shake underneath him. Kurt reaches down for Blaine's cock between them, where there's already a trail of pre-come from it sliding over Blaine's belly while Kurt fucks him. Kurt starts to stroke, gripping Blaine's cock tightly and jerking him off in time with his thrusts, and he only gets in a few good strokes before Blaine's coming, body seizing up and jerking and _clenching_.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasps, and then he's coming, he can't _not_ , his hips stuttering against Blaine's ass and cock jerking inside him. The rush of heat is there but this time it's _pulling_ , sharp and tight and almost painful, and Kurt groans, dropping his head down to Blaine's chest to catch his breath.

"No, don't stop, keep going," Blaine says, clenching down around Kurt's cock. It should hurt, this soon after coming, and it almost does, but the hot rush of pleasure wins out, making Kurt groan.

"Fine," Kurt says breathlessly, starting to rock his hips forward, as slow and even as he can manage. "But after this we are so taking a break, or my dick is going to fall off." It probably won't, but Kurt's truthfully a little worried about the side effects of the potion.

"Of course," Blaine says, already pushing back against Kurt's cock. "If your dick falls off then you can't fuck me anymore that would be truly tragic."

"Glad you're focusing on the important," Kurt says, only taking a little bit of joy at the way Blaine whines when Kurt rolls his hips and grinds in deep.

"Always," Blaine gasps out, wrapping his legs around Kurt's hips and pulling him in deep. Kurt would protest, but, well. They have a long few hours ahead of them. He's fairly certain this is one of those times when he should pick his battles.

-

"The Room of Requirement really does think of everything, doesn't it?" Blaine says, taking a sip from the mug in front of him. "I wouldn't have even thought to ask for sandwiches, and yet--"

"I don't know why we don't just come here to have sex all the time," Kurt remarks. There's a tub against the wall next to the bed and Kurt made them clean up and take a break after two more orgasms, even though Blaine insisted he could go again. Truthfully, Kurt could go again too, and while he hasn't quite yet developed the shame to not take advantage of that, he'd rather do it after a drink and with less drying come on his skin. "How are you doing?" Kurt asks when he notices Blaine's still completely hard and the heel of his palm is rubbing idly over the base of his cock.

Blaine blushes, ducking his head down. "It's hard to stop thinking about it, but my skin is still doing that--"

"Buzzy, hot, prickly thing?" Kurt offers. Blaine nods, pushing his mug and plate aside and crawling over next to Kurt where they're sitting on the floor. He leans in and kisses Kurt's cheek, his jaw, his neck, and Kurt's tilting his head to the side before he realizes he's doing it. "We're going to have sex again, aren't we?"

"Yes please," Blaine breathes against Kurt's neck, his voice gone all low again. Kurt's always rather liked knowing that Blaine has a Sex Voice.

They get back up on the bed, the sheets mostly cleaned off with a quick _Scourgify_ , and Kurt pulls Blaine down on top of him, letting Blaine fit himself between Kurt's spread thighs and kissing Blaine slow and deep, ignoring how sore his lips are from all the kissing they've been doing the past few hours. They both taste like pumpkin juice and Kurt smiles as Blaine's tongue slips into his mouth, sucking at it before Blaine pulls back with a whine. "What do you want?" Kurt asks softly.

"You. Always you, Kurt, everything about you," Blaine says immediately, kissing down Kurt's jaw. Kurt blushes, hands sliding down to Blaine's hips to grip tightly so he can flip them over.

"I have an idea," Kurt breathes out, his heart thudding a little faster at the thought of it. "Is it okay if I tie you up? If you want to be untied at any point we can stop, I just--"

Blaine groans, throwing his arms up over his head. "Take me, Kurt, I'm yours."

Kurt laughs, ducking his head down into Blaine's shoulder, and when he sits up he refuses to let Blaine know how hot he actually looks with his arms above his head. "Okay, scoot up on the bed a little." Blaine does, resting his head back on a pillow, and Kurt reaches for the black straps at the corners of the bed, one tied around each bed post. They're long enough that Kurt has no problem bringing them over to tie around Blaine's wrists, making secure knots that don't cut off Blaine's circulation but don't give him room to wiggle his hands free, and when Kurt pulls back his breath hitches at the result, at the way Blaine looks with his arms spread out above his head like that. Kurt does Blaine's ankles in the same fashion next, so that Blaine's legs are spread, his ankles almost two feet apart.

"Fuck, look at you," Kurt says softly, crawling up the bed and settling in next to Blaine, brushing his hair off his forehead before leaning down to kiss Blaine's temple. Blaine makes a soft noise, hips twisting a little and his cock bobbing hard over his stomach.

"What's next? I probably should've asked that before I let you tie me up, huh?"

Kurt laughs, trailing his fingers down Blaine's chest and stopping when he gets to Blaine's stomach, his fingers stroking slowly over the skin there. "I promise it's nothing you'll object to. I just know you have more of the potion in your system than me, so I figured I could pay attention to you for a while, hmm?"

"Oh," Blaine says, twisting his hips again. "That would be okay. I guess."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt says fondly, leaning down to kiss Blaine's chest, trailing kisses down his stomach until he reaches Blaine's cock, thick and dark and already a little wet with pre-come at the tip. Kurt enjoys going down on Blaine when he's _not_ insanely horny from an aphrodisiac, but something about the sight of Blaine's cock like this, the noises Blaine keeps making and the heat from his skin - it makes Kurt's mouth water embarrassingly, makes him want to press his nose to the base of Blaine's cock and then just lick down between his legs and-- okay, right, no more distractions. Kurt isn't sure if he can afford to blush this much with how hard his cock still is.

Kurt makes a fist around the base of Blaine's cock and starts with long, slow licks up the side of it, letting his tongue slide over the tip before he moves his mouth back down again. Blaine tries to move his hips with the slow drag of Kurt's tongue but there isn't really anywhere for him to go, and he whines when he realizes it.

"Are you still okay?" Kurt asks, pulling off after licking right up under the head of Blaine's cock, and Blaine nods frantically.

"Please, Kurt, just-- more, everything's so much and I just want _more_."

"I know," Kurt breathes out shakily, closing his eyes and sinking his mouth down over Blaine's cock. Blaine lets out a long, low moan and Kurt brings his free hand up to rest over Blaine's stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and clench up as Kurt sucks around Blaine's cock, using his hand to stroke what he can't take into his mouth. Blaine keeps making shameless noises and Kurt sucks harder, moving his mouth up and down, tasting pre-come and swallowing around Blaine when Kurt realizes that just makes his mouth water _more_.

"Fuck, your mouth," Blaine groans, bed creaking when his hands tug at the ropes, and Kurt goes harder, tries to take Blaine as deep as he can before he's gagging. He's dimly aware of Blaine saying, "Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_ ," a few minutes later, but Kurt doesn't pull off when he feels the first splash of come on his tongue. He just keeps swallowing, moaning around Blaine's cock at the taste of him, his mouth moving with Blaine as Blaine's hips strain up hard.

When Kurt finally pulls off he coughs, throat feeling a little raw, and when he glances up at Blaine he feels his cock jerk underneath him. Blaine looks absolutely _wrecked_ , still all spread out with the ropes, and Kurt crawls up him and kisses Blaine open-mouthed and dirty, letting Blaine taste himself on Kurt's tongue.

"Seriously, Kurt, holy _shit_ ," Blaine croaks, and Kurt smiles, pressing a kiss down to Blaine's shoulder. He grinds his hips down a little, feeling the still-hard shape of Blaine's cock slide against his own.

"I have another idea."

"Does it involve untying me?" Blaine asks hopefully.

"Stay put," Kurt says, biting back a smile when Blaine groans because, well, it's not like Blaine can go anywhere. Kurt gets up and leans over the side of the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube that fell earlier. It's small enough that he can mostly hide it in his hand when he crawls back down between Blaine's legs, licking up the side of his cock again, watching the way it jerks forward under Kurt's mouth, pre-come shining at the tip.

"Your idea is another blowjob?"

"Hush," Kurt says, kneeling down low in front of Blaine and spreading his own legs apart to make it easier. He starts to suck around the head of Blaine's cock and as soon as Blaine's head drops back, body arching as much as he can tied up like this, Kurt flips the top off the bottle of lube and pours some over two fingers, reaching back between his legs.

It's not an ideal angle for fingering himself, but the potion hasn't _completely_ worked itself through Kurt's system and it still feels _good_ , having something inside, his fingers working faster as he starts to moan around Blaine's cock. And Blaine just _whimpers_ , hips jerking up as much as they can, and it's not until Kurt has three fingers inside that Blaine looks up and says, "Wait, what are you doing? What is your hand doing?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and braces himself as he sinks his mouth down as far around Blaine's cock as he can, gagging and blinking away tears but making himself stay there while Blaine swears and gasps above him. Kurt feels a shameful twist of heat when he presses his fingers in as deep as he can like this too, a hot thrill at having Blaine in his mouth and something in his ass, but Kurt pushes those thoughts away for now. When Kurt pulls off, there's spit everywhere and his throat feels raw and Blaine's eyes are so wide it's almost comical.

"Okay," Kurt says hoarsely, sliding his fingers out and sitting up.

"So much more than okay--" Blaine starts to say breathlessly, but he cuts himself off when Kurt straddles his hips and grabs Blaine's cock, keeping it still as he starts to press himself back. "Oh," Blaine says stupidly, and Kurt takes a deep, shuddering breath when Blaine's cock starts to sink inside, hot and thick and a solid pressure that makes heat flare up throughout Kurt's whole body, fuck. " _Oh_ ," Blaine repeats.

Kurt laughs, watching the way Blaine's mouth keeps dropping open but no sound comes out. "Is this okay?"

" _Kurt Hummel_ ," Blaine finally whines, muscles and tendons standing out as he strains against the ropes, and Kurt sucks in a shaky breath and lifts up just to drop back down, starting a slow rhythm of fucking himself on Blaine's cock. Kurt isn't sure if it's the potion or _what_ , but he can absolutely feel Blaine's cock throbbing, feel the heat sparking everywhere at the full pressure of Blaine inside. It's so unbelievably good and so much _more_ than usual that Kurt almost regrets fucking Blaine three times in a row instead of making them switch sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me this felt so good?" Kurt grits out, bringing his palms up to rest on Blaine's chest and press him harder down into the mattress. Blaine moans, trying so hard to lift his hips enough to thrust up into Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure I did. A lot," Blaine gasps. "Kurt, please, just--"

"I know," Kurt says, closing his eyes because the sight of Blaine's face scrunching up in pleasure is one that never fails to turn Kurt on, to get him even closer to coming.

They're both panting hard now, Kurt twisting his hips and pressing down so that he's taking Blaine _deep_ and then pulling back up slowly so Blaine's cock drags over his prostate, making an entirely different kind of urgent heat spark at the base of Kurt's spine. Kurt can feel the ache and the heat building this time, can feel it _everywhere_ , and he digs his nails into Blaine's chest when he starts to come, watching the way his cock bobs and come streaks over Blaine's chest.

Kurt knows he's tight, knows he's clenching down as hard as he can and he isn't surprised when Blaine comes a few seconds later, gasping out Kurt's name as his cock jerks inside and Kurt just keeps squeezing to draw out Blaine's orgasm.

Once they've both stopped coming, bodies shaking and sweaty and skin red and hot, Kurt realizes dimly that the throbbing heat isn't back immediately, that something almost like the loose, relaxed feeling Kurt's used to after orgasms settles over him.

"That's it, I'm done," Kurt gasps out, collapsing on top of Blaine. "I am _done_. If I come anymore I think I might die."

"But hey," Blaine rasps into Kurt's shoulder. "Again."

"No," Kurt groans, rolling off of Blaine carefully, wincing when Blaine's cock slips out with an embarrassing wet noise, and arranging himself half on top of Blaine's chest. "Blaine, no. I told you, I'll die."

"You won't die," Blaine says, kissing at the top of Kurt's head and trying to twist his hips up hopefully. "I promise you won't. Don't you still want to come? I still want to come."

"No, I don't, because I didn't eat _three_ cookies so my dick has had more than enough for today." Kurt yawns, his body suddenly feeling achingly heavy and sore.

"But mine hasn't," Blaine says sadly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I'm exhausted," Kurt says, his vision already going blurry where he's struggling to keep his eyes open. "You have fun. Jerk yourself off as much as you want, sweetie, just try not to come on me while I'm asleep. That's creepy."

"Okay but Kurt--" Blaine starts.

"Shh," Kurt mumbles sleepily, rubbing his nose against Blaine's chest. Maybe a short nap would do Blaine some good. "Sleep time now."

"Okay but Kurt you have to untie me now," he hears Blaine say distantly. It does seem like an important point, but Kurt's already way too close to sleep to do anything about it. Blaine will be fine.

"Kurt?" Blaine says again, his voice sounding like it's coming from somewhere far, far away as Kurt finally gives in to his exhaustion and slips off to sleep. "Kurt, please wake up. Kurt. Kurt. _Kurt_."

"Oh my god, fine," Kurt groans, forcing his eyes open and reaching up to untie Blaine's arms. "There," he says, collapsing back into the pillow, body curled up next to Blaine's. "I trust you can get your feet free yourself."

"You're so good to me," Blaine says, rubbing at his wrists.

"You okay?" Kurt asks sleepily.

"I'm fine," Blaine says, leaning over to push Kurt's sweaty hair off of his forehead and kiss his nose. "And I promise I won't get come on you."

"So considerate of you," Kurt mumbles, eyes already sliding shut again.

"Or at least I'll try."

Kurt kicks at Blaine's ankle weakly and curls up with his back pressed against Blaine's side, yawning one last time as he drifts off to sleep.

 


End file.
